With Half A Heart
by Diao Lover
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Prologue

**And here is the new story! With Half A Heart, it is going to be 100% better with more emotions, action packed, more schemes, more tragedy, more characters, more character development and relations and more romance and minor rivalries, more chapters (story will range from 27 to 45 chapters) ! Anyway, here is the epilogue and I hope it helps set in the tragic road the story will take. All of the characters will be in their DW8 outfits but some might first appear in different appearances.**

**Only thing I can say is please review! No flames but constructive criticism would me much appreciated! Btw, while this chapter will be short the others will be longer then this one.**

* * *

><p>Diaochan sat in complete silence, her heart was shattered and she was beginning to know what if felt like to only have half a heart. She had failed as a daughter and she didn't know if she had the strength or the will power to carry on.<p>

Everything had happened so quickly, it was unpredictable and she wondered why the heavens seemed to hate her. _Everything was surrounded in flames, the palace was on fire and Diaochan desperately pushed through the flames to find her father._

Her blue eyes once bright and full with life were now dull and lifeless, she could no longer shed any tears as she was pretty sure she had already cried a river. "I just can't... Oh Father, please forgive me..." Her tone matched her heart, dead and broken.

Her fingers trailed the side golden dagger she normally kept hidden. Blood dripped off but she could no longer care, she felt no physical pain. The only kind of pain she could feel now was emotional and she just wanted to die, it hurt so much.

"So, nightmares do come true..." It was a whisper, her delicate hands left the dagger and returned to bury her face. "I just want to be free... Can someone free me... Please..." Despite her pleas, she knew they wouldn't be answered. There was no one around her anyway.

She had always been known as a loving, kind, delicate beauty but now all she felt like was a tramp that was being torn in two. _Fear and desperation in her eyes, she slashed her whip at two soldiers, killing them. "Father?" She cried out, her voice represented her feelings of fear and anxiety._

Nothing could get her out of her depressed state and she knew that if she didn't snap out of it soon something would happen. And she knew very well what would occur and it could possibly save any hope of freeing the land from it's chaos.

But she could care less about the chaos or the land, all she could bring herself to care about was her right now. When would it all end? When would she finally be free from everything? When would she feel happiness? Or was she doomed to wallow in self pity forever.

_'Oh please, Nuwa or Fu Xi whichever when one is watching over me please don't let it be him. Let it be anyone but him.' Begged Diaochan, the sight before her was concerning her and all she could see was an old man trapped behind burning debris, unable to get to an exit._

Closing her eyes gave her the comfort she needed, everything was just too painful and she only wanted to go back in time to prevent what had happened. Maybe, if she'd of been a better daughter it could of been avoided.

_As she ran to the old man, she knew instantly it was her father and half of her heart was already shattered. "Father!? I'll get you out of there!" She shouted, but her efforts proved to be futile. They both knew he was doomed._

It had all been too much for her and she knew that she couldn't just dance her way through this. _Wang Yun erupted into a fit of coughs, "Diaochan? You must escape. You must complete the mission, my time is over but yours isn't. Please live for me."_

_The words shattered what was left of her heart. "No, Father this isn't happening. You're going to make it... You're going to make it..." Her voice became softer and she knew she was only trying to convince herself. "Diaochan, do this old man one last request. Promise you'll never forget who you are, no matter what lengths you go to complete out mission, never lose sight of the wonderful lady you truly are."_

_With those words, he vanished into the smoke and flames. Diaochan couldn't stop the stream of tears as she collapsed to her knees, begging for it not to be true. "No...No...No...No..No..." She had repeated that two letter for so long that she had forgotten how many times she had said._

_Still on her knees, refusing to believe that the events which had just transpired was real, she was frozen with only her mouth working. _She knew she owed Lu Bu her life and that had just made her feel worse. She was just a woman that had been manipulating him to do her every bidding and he was a man who had fallen in love with a lady that was just manipulating him.

She could only faintly hear the footsteps and she only looked up when they stopped, her broken blue orbs looking into his strong, unbreakable brown ones. Without thinking, she jumped into the arms of Lu Bu and broke into tears for what felt like the thousandth time. And she truly appreciated what he had done for her, maybe just maybe she could cope but for now all she could feel was her heart breaking and she could only wonder if she would be able to continue living with half a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>That turned out better then I thought it would! I hpe you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, Lu Bu will officially be upgraded from a recurring character to a main character. Please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	2. Playing With a Snake

**So I've decided to update this chapter, I'm having a new system for my stories. Every chapter has to be over 2, 000 words at least. Anyway, this chapter will basically be the same and in 3rd person but next chapter I'm going to trial 1st person, I prefer 3rd person but for this story I think 1st person will be better.**

**Remember**** to review!**

* * *

><p>The light footsteps awoke Diaochan from her trance, she looked up and over her shoulder, a fake smile was plastered on her face but when she saw who was standing there, it disintegrated into a scowl instantly, the person standing in front of her had an evil grin on his face.<p>

"Li Ru." She greeted, her tone dull and bored as she turned her gaze to the window, looking out all she could see was snow. The white blanket covered everything and Diaochan wondered what was colder, the winter or her heart.

Despite the snow falling, the sun was still out and it illuminated the figure of Diaochan and for the first time Li Ru realized what was so appealing about her, her bright clothing contrasted with the plain wall and her pale skin seemed to glow. She was truly the most beautiful woman in the land.

"I heard about the horrible _tragedy_ that occurred before, so I thought we could talk over tea and meatbuns to help get your mind off of it." The voice was fake and Diaochan didn't tear her gaze away from the window as she answered, "No."

"No?" Li Ru said shocked and Diaochan decided to speak again, "I mean you must be awfully busy, way too busy to deal with a concubine such as me. I'm sure a man of a position as high has yours has much more important matters to attend to. Surely."

Li Ru's venomous eyes narrowed but the evil grin remained on his face, he shock his head before getting a servant to place the tea and meatbuns down. "Nonsense, Dong Zhuo even suggested this idea myself, he has been concerned for your well being, and he wants you to know he's supporting you."

Lies. All lies, not a single word in that sentence had been true. "If that is so then why isn't Lord Dong Zhuo here himself? Surely he would come if he wanted to dine with me and make me feel better." A subtle hint that she knew his words were not true and Li Ru struggled to find a answer.

But before he could even start to think, Diaochan had decided to speak once more. "I hope that this tea does not share a ingredient with the wine that was served to Empress He, Emperor Shao and his consort. They all seemed to suffer a quick demise after drinking that wine." Li Ru's fake smile immediately disappear and a shocked expression formed.

"Where did you hear that from?" Diao Chan finally tore her gaze away from the window and looked at him. "Women gossip Li Ru. It's a known fact, I do hope that you were intellect was big enough to know that." Came the simple reply and Li Ru knew she was insulting him.

Sitting down, Li Ru decided to start phase two of his plan to get rid of her. "Come Diaochan, let us enjoy this peaceful moment by eating these delicious meat buns that have been made by the Handmaidens." "I am honored by your presence Li Ru, it would be rude to refuse." Seeming to forget about not being rude, Diaochan turned her gaze from him once again and looked at the window, it was much more interesting.

Unfortunately she had been trained to be polite, Diaochan knew she had to accept this or things could turn out disastrous and she wanted to keep her enemies to a minimum She already had more then she wanted. "Which tea is mine?" Asked Diaochan, she wasn't going to let him have control of the situation and she wasn't an idiot, she would always have the upperhand when it came to underhanded schemes.

Li Ru pointed to it, a delicate white cup with pink swirl designs, and when he looked away, Diaochan switched the tea cups and proceeded to drink out of his. Li Ru may have improved his skills but he still made mistakes and she was certain he would never be able to match her.

Noticing her drinking the tea, Li Ru's smile returned but as he picked up the cup left over, he realized that the poison wasn't taking effect, he had gotten the most deadly type of poison, one that would kill in a matter of seconds. Confusion written on his face, Diaochan used it as opportunity to further infuriate him, tilting her head in mock confusion, she pretended to ask him a question. "Was something supposed to happen?"

And that was when he noticed that she was drinking out of the wrong cup. "No nothing, it's just I told you that this one was yours." Feigning innocence, Diaochan gently placed the cup down and pretended to gasp. "Oh, my Lord I _deeply _and _truly_ apologize for this mistake."

"No reason to apologize, it's understandable that you would not be so aware considering the _tragic _death of your Father. You're bound to be a bit off, it's understandable, especially for one like you." Diaochan glared, the cup slipping from her grasp and shattered against the floor, this was the official start of the war between them.

"I would be more careful if I were you Li Ru, how would Dong Zhuo like to find out that his son in-law was trying to get in with one of his concubines. I'm sure Lady Di would love to tell him about the flirting and bribing." It was a threat and Li Ru knew she was threatening him, "So I would love to advise you to never speak of my father again. Am I understood?"

Nodding, Li Ru opened his mouth again. "My mistake, of course, but it would be a pure _tragedy_ if you were to follow your Father's footsteps and end up under the ground. Many people might desire that so, in fact you should be more alert, this is a chaotic time and anything can happen." _'Hah, Li Ru you'll never be able to murder me.'_ Thought the dancer as she began to inspect her nails as Li Ru began to rant on and on.

Fed up, Diaochan decided to speak. "Don't play games with me Li Ru. You're just so predictable in every way, I want you to know I know your game. It's ust so unbelievable how you never change and you won't get away with it. Now that somebody knows you're every move, how are you going to cope?"

Not even giving him a chance to answer, Diaochan stood up and walked out the door. Looking back at him, she stared at him right in the eyes and even though his snake like eyes freaked her out, she was going to have the last say. "Master Li Ru, do what you want but I have concerns that if you act out again, I'll be forced to put you down. We don't want that to happen, now do we?"

* * *

><p>Lu Bu was training out in the gardens and Diaochan couldn't help but spy on him. He looked so handsome when he was fighting, so fierce and powerful. Everything about Lu Bu attracted Diaochan to him but the dancer was oblivious to her own feelings.<p>

Every time she looked at him, she would begin to feel a little bit of guilt for deceiving him but then she'd remember Dong Zhuo and the guilt would vanish. The idea to lie and make him dislike his adoptive father came instantly to Diaochan.

Fake sobs caught his attention, and Diaochan pretended to be oblivious to his presence as she collapsed to her knees and the sobs grew louder. His eyes wandered to her body and he looked at her with pity, rage and jealousy. "Diaochan? What are you doing here?"

A smile formed on her face and she tried her hardest to suppress that smile as she continued to sob, "Oh it's so horrible Lord Lu Bu, I can't even mourn the death of my Father before Dong Zhuo ordered me to dance for him. He refused to listen and when I tried to plead for mercy, he hit me!"

Fake tears flowed through her eyes and Lu Bu's growled. "How dare he treat you like that!" Diaochan smiled, time for some serious acting. "Oh my Lord, you're always so kind to me. Much nicer then Lord Dong Zhuo who refused to let me gain my step father's personal items from his house."

"I'm sorry... Diaochan..." It was so quite she could barely pick it up but when she did, she looked at him with a answer demanding expression. "What are you sorry for my Lord?" His eyes met hers and she could feel herself blushing and she wondered why that was.

"For not being able to be there quicker, I couldn't save your father and it was all my fault. I want to give you peace." Diaochan's hand found it's way to his shoulder and it rested there, staring into his brown orbs, her voice delicate and soft.

"It was unpreventable, nothing could of saved him... His time was up and there was nothing anyone could of done to prevent it. But, I'm grateful for everything you did for me on that day... I only hope I will be able to repay you sometime."Lu Bu tore his gaze away and turned his head, she closed her eyes and her breathing was faint.

She knew that she had to change the subject now, she was feeling to vulnerable and she didn't want anything to go worng, she still had a mission and a heart to well, half a heart conversation was not what she needed, finding a subject, she decided to speak up.

"I haven't been attending the council meetings, can you please inform me of the status of the land?" Desperate to change the subect, Lu Bu agreed and voiced what was going on. "Tao Qiao has made a pact with Liu Bei, we've failed to obtain any more of Yuan Shao's territory, Cao Cao has some and the rest was divided between Shang and Tan. Zhang Lu has been awfully quiet, Ma Teng hasn't moved. The Wu territories have been silent and Sun Jian hasn't made any attempt to obtain more land. Liu Zhang has been fighting with the Nanman, who have been rather restless. And that's it, basically."

"Thank you," Diaochan whispered as she looked down, trying to take her mind off of everything and just not think but she knew that would never happen, Lu Bu finally looked back at her after a moment of silence and he grabbed both of her arms.

"You don't need to thank me, I haven't done enough for you. I only wish I was able to help you more, you don't owe me anything." Hearing those words, she knew with what was left of her heart that she did not deserve his love for her and she felt horrible for leading him on.

"You may not know it or believe it but you have helped me... You still are helping me in a way," She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before walking away, her hand clenched the fabric where her heart is or was, her voice faint as she uttered a single sentence, "Because you're the only thing that's keeping me together." Her words disappeared with the wind as a tear dropped from her eye.


	3. Jealous Girls

**Sorry for the late update! I've decided to do 3rd person, I don't feel comfortable yet writing 1st person and will most likely do a 1st person one shot instead. Dong Bai, Dong Zhuo's granddaughter will appear in this story and she uses Okuni's SW1Alt outfit/appearance.**

**kayladw7: Thanks!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! I'll try, glad you thought it was clever.**

* * *

><p>Diaochan sat in Dong Zhuo's lap, leaning back on him and looked up at him as he spoke, pretending to be in love and interested with what he was saying. Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Master Dong Zhuo... Would you do anything for me?"<p>

Her voice was alluring, her expression was enchanting and her eyes were seducing, Dong Zhuo took one look at her and was unable to answer her question and instead turned his attention away to the generals in front of him.

Hua Xiong stood tall and proud, Li Ru had a look of disdain on his face and was clearly giving Diaochan evil looks, Lu Bu tried to look emotionless but Diaochan could see that he steaming about her being in Dong Zhuo's look and increase his anger, she pretended to wipe a tear away.

Li Jue and Guo Si were waiting patiently but at the same time were shoving eachother so the other could look better to Dong Zhuo, Dong Min was tapping his foot impatiently and had his arms crossed. Li Su was in deep thought and Wang Fang had some sort of sneer on his face... Diaochan had no idea why.

Clearing his throat, Dong Zhuo gently placed Diaochan onto the ground before standing up, ready to begin his speech. "Loyal vermins!" He spoke before Diaochan gently and subtly squeezed his arm, signalling him to be a little more polite.

Dong Zhuo grumbled but decided to rephrase his speech. "Officers, advisers and all those other lowly insects, I have called you all here to discuss the replacement of the position that was held by the late Wang Yun. As well all know, it is a very high and important rank and I have come to a decision."

Li Su suddenly snapped back to attention and everyone watched and listened with held breath, waiting for the announcement. Diaochan ignored the vision of her father that flashed in her eyes and wondered if it was going to be her as his replacement, it would make sense.

"I have decided to make my own granddaughter, Dong Bai, as his successor." Even Diaochan had to admit that she had not seen this coming, in fact she had actually narrowed it down to her and Li Su. Li Su seemed shocked as well, Li Ru looked angry as did Dong Min.

"Brother! Reconsider Bai is only 17 and she is a young girl! I am much mor-" Dong Min tried to persuade but he was cut short by a glare and a shout of, "Shut your mouth Min! After you're failure against Yuan Shao, you've been nothing more then a hindrance!" Dong Min took a stumble and fell on his butt after hearing the ferocity in his own brother's voice.

Li Su, who also tried to persuade Dong Zhuo in a much more calmer way. "My Lord, surely you can't be serious. There are possible concerns that due to her age and her gender that she is not quite as suitable for the position as one may think."

Diaochan spoke softly, so only Dong Zhuo would hear her, "I agree with Li Su, you must reconsider your decision. I fear there will be a severe backlash as a result of this action, I think that either myself or Li Su would be more suitable for the role."

She was only just realizing how much she wanted that position, the position that should be rightfully hers, the power and control it would bring would help her in her mission and she would become closer to killing Dong Zhuo.

_'I haven't even met this Dong Bai and I'm already jealous of her. I need to stop being such a jealous girl.' _"Please my Lord, take our advice to the heart." Pleaded Diaochan, looking the demon right in the eyes. _'If you have a heart that is.'_

Dong Zhuo cast Diaochan a glance before looking at Lu Bu, their relationship currently sour. "What is your opinion about this?" Lu Bu gave Dong Zhuo a grunt in response, "Speak up, Lu Bu." Dong Zhuo said, glaring at his step-son.

"I could care less, just choose someone that can actually do the damn job," Lu Bu said before walking out, finding it useless to remain in that council. Dong Zhuo face twisted into a sinister glare, he pointed at Li Su.

"How do I know you would be capable for the job!" It was only a couple of seconds after he asked the question when he suddenly slammed his fist on the ground, having grown impatient with Li Su's stuttering.

"If you can't even give me an answer immediately, then I know you are not the one! I have also decided to give her control over the land Chang'An, in a month she will be leaving for that area and I will give her a small part of my force. I will name her Wei Yang Lord as well."

Li Ru's face darkened, "I disagree with this, in all my years of service never have I seen Bai ever show promise." Dong Zhuo let out a low growl in response to that, Li Ru immediately bowed and changed his opinion on the matter. "Of course, I haven't seen her in quite a while so perhaps I have misjudged her."

_'What would my Father think of all this?' _Her mind wandered off the dispute and she was only brought back to reality when Dong Zhuo pulled her closer to him, his face in a sneer as she was forced to be right by his side.

"Dong Bai is to have her ceremony tonight!" He turned to Diaochan as the ministers, officers and everyone else left the throne room. The seat he was sitting on belonged to the Emperor, but Zhuo didn't care. If everything went according to plan, he would soon become Emperor.

"You agree with me, right?" An evil, somehow joyful tone was in his voice. It was something of a threat, Diaochan hadn't won his heart over completely yet. Forcing a smile, Diaochan nodded and Dong Zhuo's gaze drifted down to her chest.

"I will soon claim what I desire." A hand cupped her chin, roughly pulling her face to his, "Don't worry my dear, the land will come to know and respect me as their master. Shoving Diaochan away forcefully, accidentally pushing her to the ground.

"Once I'm in control, everything will change. I hope your by my side to witness it," Fear in her eyes, Diaochan picked herself up from the ground and she became aware of just how dangerous Dong Zhuo was and for the first time since the start of this mission, she was aware of the danger she was in.

Sighing in sorrow, the lovely maiden wanted nothing more then for the tyrant to die right now and she was well aware that now was the perfect time to do it. Her hand skimmed over the hilt of her gold dagger, her fingers lingered on it. Now was the perfect chance, if she reacted quick enough her mission would finally be complete.

"Don't be sad Diaochan, when the time is ripe I will make sure you have nothing to be sad about. I will give you a type of pleasure that you've never experienced before." Diaochan bowed as she walked out of the room, glancing back at him.

_'God I'm a coward. I had the perfect chance to kill him!' _Going back to her quarters, she was informed that she was to perform a sword dance to welcome Dong Bai during the ceremony, "I'm sorry Father, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

* * *

><p>If Diaochan was a capable woman, there would be chaos in the capital during this time at night. If she had guts, strength and conviction she would already be escaping from Luo Yang, possibly going to join Cao Cao or even reuniting with her old friend Cai Wenji, who was rumored to be serving under Cao Cao.<p>

That had caused a bit of trouble for her Father, who she didn't really like due to his loyalty to Dong Zhuo, ironically his daughter had a large dislike of Dong Zhuo and the only thing she wished for was peace and the safety of the Emperor.

She wondered for a moment what Cai Wenji was doing and she prayed for her safety. Everyone that lived in Luoyang was present, the streets were filled and it was treated as being a joyful ceremony, one in which a great leader would be born.

Diaochan scoffed, she was certain that this Dong Bai would be a Dong Zhuo 2.0, the land didn't need another Dong Zhuo scheming for power and the throne, which he basically owned already. The marching of over a thousand soldiers was heard, the carriage was gold, with a hint of purple.

Li Su looked unhappy, she didn't blame him, he clearly wanted to be the one getting the title on that platform, which was around 116 to 139cm. It was quite grand, she had to admit. Eventually as the carriage neared, it stopped all of a sudden.

What stepped out was not what Diaochan was expecting, a delicate footstep was placed on the ground as soldiers gathered to help her out of the carriage, long flowing brown hair, a white and red dress, an some gold to top it all off.

She actually took Diaochan's breath away, a smile was on the woman's face as she gracefully took a step forward before being presented by a chair. Surely, this couldn't be related to Dong Zhuo, not a girl that was actually pretty, border lining being a great beauty.

Li Jue and Guo Si hosted the chair up into the air and carried her one to the stage, one of great design. A baby blue stage, it did wonders with the gold lining. Dong Huang announced her as Dong Bai, the Wei Yang Lord.

Dong Bai was only 15, turning 16 soon enough. Not quite old enough to be a Lord, especially for a female. She was quite flattered to be awarded this position, her smile faded when she spotted Diaochan in the crowd.

She had heard rumors of the woman, her eyes darkened but the bright smile remained on her face, despite never seeing the woman before, she instantly knew who it was. The fabled Diaochan, one who had unfortunately made Dong Bai jealous of her.

_'Just look at her! She's disgusting, standing there in that ridiculous dress with her entire chest exposed. God, she's better off being naked! But still, even though she looks like a whore, I can't help but be a jealous girl.' _Thought Dong Bai, receiving her seal gratefully and with grace from Dong Huang. _'No wonder Li Ru hates her so much, but I suppose she could be beneficial. I'll consult with Gan Ji later.'_

Poor Diaochan was unaware of the thoughts that were in Dong Bai's head as she along with the rest of the citizens bowed, Dong Zhuo walked onto the stage and announced the start of a celebration, one that would occur all night to honor his granddaughter.

Lu Bu remained emotionless, he had seen what happened to Diaochan earlier that day and after talking with Li Su, he knew what he wanted and desired. Diaochan would one day be free from all of her sorrows.

As the night commenced and Diaochan started her dance, Dong Bai approached the enraged looking Li Ru. "Uncle!" She greeted with a cheerful smile and a hug, after ending the embrace Li Ru bowed. "On no! Please uncle, stop that. It's embarrassing!" Blushed Dong Bai, Li Ru chuckled, "Such a modest girl, you should be getting used to it. At least you have respect, unlike some women."

"Would that perhaps be that mysterious, beautiful dancer on the stage?" Feigning innocence, Dong Bai asked sweetly, Li Ru's face twisted into one of rage and anger. "Yes, that woman is Diaochan. She's basically Lord Dong Zhuo's slut! I don't trust, she's planning to ruin him."

Gasping, Bai put a hand to her mouth in shock. "That's the legendary Diaochan! Li Ru, is she really such a despicable woman?" Li Ru immediately snapped after she said that and semi-yelled, "Despicable! That woman has a scheme! She's a downright vixen, clever, gorgeous and I want her gone before she takes down our lord!"

"Do you have any evidence? Not that I don't trust you, you've never done any wrong in my eyes but..." Dong Bai trailed off, Li Ru shock his head. "Unfortunately no, but I'll but a stop to her, one way or another," An idea formed in Bai's head and she had to fight back the smirk on her face.

"May I suggest Gan Ji, he's a sage, sorcerer. You know, one of those types. He may be able to help you." She suggested, it seemed innocent and Li Ru fell for her charms. "I'll consider it," Li Ru said thoughtfully and rushed off.

Dong Bai smirked and went to a secluded area in the city. "Oh Gan Ji! Come to me!" A figure emerged from purple flames, "Yes my Lady? What do you require of me?" Dong Bai and Gan Ji had a history together, he was loyal to her and she liked that fact.

"A man named Li Ru will come to employ your services, he'll want you to kill a woman named Diaochan, you've heard of her? I want you to follow his commands and once you do away with her, turn on Li Ru and kill him for me." Dong Bai said, Gan Ji smiled in response. "Of course, Lady Dong. I can't wait until the land will flourish under your command."


	4. The Purple Smoke

**Sorry for the delay! Now, due to Blast, Dong Bai has gotten an appearance in that story. Ultimately, I'm sticking with Okuni's SW1Alt instead of the Blast design, even though I absolutely adore it and that's the perfect Bai look, it doesn't suit her personality for my characterization of her.**

**Now Li Ru will use Li Jue's Blast design as it fits him in this story. All generics use their Blast designs, even the dead Jian Yong. Now certain Blast characters (females) will appear in this story, but don't worry they won't have a major role compared to playable characters. If any Blast Characters appear, I'll list which one's used their design at the end.**

**vastler75: Thanks! I know, thanks for telling me what I need to work on. I really need a beta haha.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Glad you liked her introduction!**

* * *

><p>Dong Zhuo sat on his throne, it was gold and consisted of an elaborate design. Everything was going according to plan, all of his family were getting promotions and crowned as Lords and soon, Dong Zhuo would have enough power to overthrow the throne.<p>

But first, he had to get rid of the insufferable, self-righteous and arrogant Huangfu Song and his little friend and ally Zhao E, she had been a thorn in his side for as long as he could remember ever since 179 when she had made herself famous all over China, for being a female that killed a man and turned herself in.

With help from Li Ru, he had managed to dig up a little dirt on the perfect, righteous and self-absorbed Zhao E. Chuckling darkly, power was going to be his and so would all of China, but in order to do that the little Han loyal pair were going to die. Zhao E had been involved in an assassination attempt on his own life, she had become allies with Cao Cao during this attempt.

That was going to be her downfall, Li Ru had dug up a signature of hers on a ripped piece of letter that incriminated her and during his travel back to Chang'An, he was going to have her executed for transpiring against the Emperor Xian. Dong Zhuo pushed her aside, he thought of Huangfu Song, like E he was respected all over China but he would be harder to get rid of, he'd ask Bai her opinion later. Zhao E was quite a skilled swordsman, as skilled as a female could be and so he decided he'd bring along Lu Bu, in case she tried to assassinate him.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the palace, a tall and imposing figure dressed in black armor with red feathers on a headpiece that almost touched the ground, if he wasn't an ally Dong Zhuo would be panicking but this figure happened to be his adopted son, albeit one with an attitude problem.

Zhuo smiled maliciously and if Lu Bu hadn't seen nearly everything, it would of sent shivers down his spine. "Ah, Lu Bu I was just thinking of you. We never spend much time together anymore and I was wondering, how would you like it if you were to perhaps go to Chang'An with me?"

A spark twinkled in Lu Bu's eyes, with Dong Zhuo gone he could pursue Diaochan and make sure she was safe, he hadn't been able to spend much time with her due to Dong Zhuo being here himself, he wanted that to change. The corner of his lips tugged up. "No."

The smile of Zhuo's face fell down quick and he lost it. "No! No!? What do you mean NO!? You ungrateful, arrogant dog! I took you in, how dare you deny your father like that! That is not how you treat family!" Growled Dong Zhuo as he got up to his feet and stared down Lu Bu in the eyes, he wasn't backing down.

Commenting about family did little to sway Lu Bu though, as his voice rumbled before erupting into a fit of anger. "Family!? How dare you talk about treating family, I have done nothing to you! Lu Lingqi is your adopted daughter, yet you still sent her away and have refused to allow me to see for over a year!"

While not strategically the smartest, Dong Zhuo did indeed have a brain and he was smart enough to know that if the anger inside Lu Bu continued to boil, it could very well result in a dead Dong Zhuo, he needed an alternative method to get Lu Bu to come, he knew he was smitten with Diaochan but that beauty was all his.

Persuasion was an art not many could master, but Dong Zhuo liked to believe he was pretty close to mastering it. "I'm sorry Lu Bu, it's just we haven't spent as much time together as we used to. I'm beginning to miss Lingqi too, she was always a tough girl and she'd do great if given the chance."

"What are you getting at, pig?" Bu growled, not quite sure what Zhuo was doing. Zhuo resisted the urge to bite back at being called a pig, but masters never stooped to the same level their dog did. "If you travel with me to Chang'An, Lingqi will be allowed back into Luo Yang and can become a member of my army. But only if you come to Chang'An."

Bribery always worked on Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo knew how to keep his loyalty. Lu Bu growled before relenting, "Fine. I'll come but I better see my daughter when I come back!" Lu Bu marched off and Dong Zhuo smiled, everything was to his advantage and soon, Sun Jian, Cao Cao and all of the other warlords that stood in his way would crumble, just like Yuan Shao did.

The land would be his, no matter who he had to sacrifice, it could be Lu Bu, it could even be Diaochan or it may as well be his own brother Dong Min but everyone was replaceable and if they stood in his way, he would make sure they would regret it.

Dark, evil laughter rumbled throughout the palace. He would leave as soon as the sun was down, he sent a messenger to inform Dong Bai and Lu Bu. Zhao E, Huangfu Song are only the start. Once they die, the rest will follow.

* * *

><p>A rather plain looking training ground, grass surrounded a circle of barren, dry and soft sand, dirt was kicked up into the air as Lu Bu and Zhang Liao continued to spar with each other. Neither having the advantage and they seemed equal in strength.<p>

Smirking, Lu Bu stomped on the ground and the shake made Liao stumble and let down his guard, Lu Bu did a wide slash, one that was so powerful it was trailed by black and red streaks but before Zhang Liao could feel the full effect of that attack, Lu Bu stomped on the ground and generated a dome of energy, Zhang Liao was flung into a tree and snapped it in half.

Groaning as he slowly pushed himself to his knees, a whoosh sound was heard and Liao looked up to see Lu Bu's halberd pointing at his face. Liao raised his arms, "I give, I give. You seem agitated Lu Bu, what seems to be on your mind?"

"A lot." Was the only answer he received, sighing Zhang Liao stood up and pressed into the matter. "Tell me, it'd do you some good to blow off some steam in a way that doesn't require fists or weapons." Seeing the glare he was given, Liao just shrugged, "It was only a suggestion."

"I'm just worried. Worried for my daughter, for my future under Dong Zhuo and I'm worried for Diaochan." Zhang Liao raised an eyebrow, "You're worried about Diaochan, my Lord it isn't a wise idea to be concerned about one of Lord Dong Zhuo's mistresses. You know how possessive he can get."

"I'm not interested in her!" Barked Lu Bu immediately but his tone of voice softened, "She just lost her father, she doesn't have anyone to rely on. I'm just trying to make her feel better, it as nothing to do with me liking her! I'm the mightiest man in the land, I won't be bending over for any woman."

"Sure. That's believable." Came Zhang Liao's sarcastic response as Lu Bu glared at him, "But I'm thinking of leaving this army. Dong Zhuo is starting to get on my nerves and he is not worthy of my strength and I'm worried about what he might do to Lingqi."

Soft footsteps were heard and Zhang Liao relented from responding, the delicate steps belonged to none other then Dong Bai, Liao rolled his eyes and Lu Bu growled softly as she put on a smirk and pushed in front of Liao so Bu was looking at her.

"You can leave now." Her soft, venomous voice ordered Zhang Liao, he raised an eyebrow as she didn't even turn to look at him. "Excuse me, I don't hear any footsteps. Get a move on, I need to have a private conversation with the Grand General." Lu Bu nodded at Liao, that was a message to accept.

Liao bowed to Bai's back, "As you wish my Lady. I'll talk to you later Lord Lu Bu." Once his footsteps died down, Bai grabbed Lu Bu's hand, a pretty smile on her face as she batted her eyes at him. "My, my, my, aren't you a handsome man. How would you, me, my bed, Chang'An sound to you?" Bai attempted to seduce.

"Disgusting." Was the immediate response and Bai was speechless for a second as Lu Bu turned to walk, she ran in front of him, blocking his escape route. "Excuse me? I happen to be one of China's most beautiful. I even overtook Zhang Fei's daughter Xing Cai a few weeks ago!"

"You're like fourteen, not interested." Bai scrunched her face up, trying to appear angry but still be cute at the same time. "For your information, I like turned sixteen exactly five days ago, besides I happen to be a Lord now and it would be wise to do what I say."

"I could care less. Leave me now. I have important matters, if you want to talk to me, you can talk when we arrive at Chang'An." He shooed her away with his hand, pushing her a few feet in front. Dong Bai was speechless but she turned and left.

_'I don't understand! Why won't he even look at me, he must be in love with someone else. It can't be Lady Yan, she was divorced sometime in 189 or was it 187. I don't care, but once I find out who he's in love with and kill her, he'll have no choice but to be mine!' _Thought Dong Bai as she wandered off, looking to find Gan Ji.

Seeing Dong Bai had left, Zhang Liao went back to Lu Bu. "What was that? What did she need or want?" Lu Bu shock his head, signifying that it was nothing. "It was just a brat being a brat, nothing important. But I have something important to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Lu Bu sighed before speaking. "I'm leaving to Chang'An with Dong Brat and Dong Zhuo, as well as various other officers. Gao Shun is coming with me. But that means Luo Yang is susceptible to attacks, I want you to look after Diaochan for me. I feel something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p>"Gan Ji! Gan Ji! GAN JI!" Screamed Dong Bai, purple flames soon enveloped her but she didn't yell as she knew exactly who it was. "Yes, I'm hear. Now stop this screaming of yours." Gan Ji was an old man with grey hair, it was long and ratty looking.<p>

A mist surrounded him as he clutched his crystal tightly in one hand. Everything about him screamed tainted, dark and mysterious and those were all the qualities Bai liked in him, someone like Zuo Ci would never of agreed to her plans but Gan Ji would.

"I want to know who is in Lu Bu's heart. Who has his love?" "As you wish." The mist intensified and turned itself purple as the ball floated into the air and the image of Diaochan flashed briefly, it was only a fleeting image and if you blinked you would of missed it.

The mist turned back to normal and the orb floated down to Ji's hand, "It appears that the lovely dancer Diaochan is the one Lu Bu loves, She holds the key to is heart."

"That wench!? How could he even look at a despicable, poor, infuriating little creature like her!" Bai raged on, Gan Ji smirked at her rage, his power intensifying. "Here, take this pendent. As long as you have it on you and you continue to hate, my powers will grow and that beautiful flower will soon wilt away."

"I hear footsteps," Gan Ji informed Bai, "I will use my powers to teleport you back to the carriage. They have already left, you must catch up with them." "Oh alright then. But when I come back from this little trip, I want to see Diaochan lying on the ground dead."

"As you wish." The purple flames engulfed Bai and they reacted violently before they disappeared completely, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The footsteps stopped and a man who looked even more evil, cruel and more like a stereotypical sorcerer. That man was Li Ru.

"Are you Gan Ji?" Li Ru asked, his voice gravelly and sickly sounding, Gan Ji smirked as the mist turned into purple smoke. "I am that person. Do you require my services? I believe you are Li Ru. Are you not?" Li Ru smiled, proud that someone recognised him.

"Yes, it seems I'm better known that I thought. I want you to kill Diaochan, but I want it to seem like a real siege so I can't be incriminated. If you must, you can kill Guo Si, Li Jue, Hua Xiong, Zhang Liao and the lovely lady Zoushi. Just not Wang Fang."

"I have the perfect plan, it just requires a use of my phantom soldiers. Don't worry, she won't make it past the night." Gan Ji started laughing and he disappeared in a flash of purple as the energy dissipated and particles scattered all around the air.

Diaochan sat outside, she was overjoyed with the fact that Dong Zhuo was away for a few days but the fact that Lu Bu was their saddened her, she smiled at Guo Si and Li Jue as they attempted to console her, she didn't like them very much but she was glad they were making an effort to be nice, shame it wouldn't save them from execution once she restored the Han. Zoushi was playing a melody on her flute, it was quite a sad tune as she was still in mourning supposedly over the lose of her husband.

Faking a laugh as Guo Si, the poor unintelligent thing, tried to make a joke. She jumped with a start as a purple flame came out of nowhere. It spread like wildfire, Zoushi spoke up. "What is this madness? What is happening? Explain Li Jue." Diaochan laughed as Li Jue glared at Zoushi, for accusing him of setting this up.

But before she could respond, a soldier stumbled out of the flame, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Diaochan let out a scream as a soldier grabbed onto her leg, she furiously kicked at it's head until it let go and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. "What the?" Her eyes wide with confusion, a sharp gasp made her return to reality.

They were getting overwhelmed, Zoushi was whacking soldiers on the head with a flute but she wasn't as skilled as Zhen Ji had been, Li Jue and Guo Si were working together but even that wasn't helping. Whenever one died or vanished, another arrived to take it's place.

Diaochan was weaponless and she felt useless, Zoushi moved in front of Diaochan to try and and protect her. That didn't last very long as Zoushi was knocked unconscious, "NO! HELPPPPP! PLEASE!" Resorting to screaming, Diaochan prayed that Zhang Liao or someone would find and rescue her soon.

She looked up in time to find a sword going for her neck, but before it could even nick her skin, the soldier was cut down. "Come Diaochan, run for the palace. I'll cover." Her savior was Zhang Liao and she had never been so grateful to see him again.

So Diaochan began sprinting for the palace, she wasn't sure if she would make it, or if she could reach it. She looked behind her to see Guo Si carrying Zoushi and Li Jue slightly infront of him. Zhang Liao was behind all of them and was trying to take down the soldiers.

"I wonder..." She began to think out loud but stopped once she saw that the door handle was right in front of her face, she reached out to grab it but her hand never made it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hoped you all enjoyed that, because I enjoyed writing it! Remember to review! Now the characters that used appearances from blast <strong>

**Zoushi**

**Gan Ji**

**Li Ru (using Li Jue's design.)**

**Guo Si.**

**Li Jue. (using Yu Fan's design instead of his own.)**


End file.
